Life
by Reusch17
Summary: Just a story I thought up about Haruka and Michiru. Really it's the same old story... but written by me. Check it out if you got time to waste. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is a story that popped into my head recently. I don't know where it's going… and to be fair I don't even know where to start… I've written the middle though. I know… weird and I apologize for that, but what are you going to do. So as is my custom with all my stories I am going to start writing and see what comes from it so… Wish me luck here people! ;)**

**Oh yeah… don't own a damn thing… except for all the parts that suck… those are totally mine!**

**Life**

Haruka killed the engine to her bike after she had pulled up in front of a small four story apartment building. The blonde racer got off her bike and removed her helmet, pushing her fingers though her messed up hair. Tucking the helmet under her arm she grabbed the brown paper bag that had been in the compartment under her seat. She walked into the building and up the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened almost immediately and she stepped in and pressed the button for the fourth floor which was the top floor of the building. She had been living in this building for the last 3 years with her best friend Michiru Kaiou. They liked the building because while it was a small building that meant that each floor held only one apartment and because they were on the top floor it was nice and quiet. The bell chimed indicating she had reached her floor. Once the doors opened she stepped out into the hall and walked down the hallway stopping in front of the door that had 401 on it in gold numbers. She fished her keys out of her pocket and went through the arduous task of finding the right one for the door. She really needed to find a way to organize all her keys. There were way too many… one for her car, motorcycle, school locker, track locker, storage locker, garage, two for the apartment building… and other random ones. It wouldn't be so much of a problem if they most of them didn't look same. She tried one, but it didn't work. She growled under her breath as she tried another. Still no luck. She was close to just kicking the damn door down when it flew open revealing her aqua haired roommate Michiru.

"Still can't figure out the keys?" she said in a mocking tone. Haruka scowled playfully at her.

"Hey it's not my fault they all look the same." She said as she put the keys back in her pocket. She walked past Michiru who was still giggling at her. She went to the kitchen and put the bag and her helmet down on the table before turning to go back out into the hall to hang up her jacket. Before doing so she pulled a DVD from the inside pocket. "I got that movie you wanted to see so bring the food and let's settle in for a night of absolutely nothing." She went to put the DVD in the DVD player and as soon as she had pushed play Michiru walked in with two plates of spaghetti, garlic bread and Caesar salad. She set them down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen returning with two glasses of red wine which she set on the table as well. She sat on the couch next to Haruka who had picked up the two glasses of wine handing one to Michiru. "To Friday nights." Haruka said as she raised her glass. Michiru giggled as she did the same with her glass, lightly tapping it against Haruka's.

"To Friday nights." They both took a sip of the wine before digging into their meal and watching the movie.

When the movie ended Haruka looked down at the mass of Aqua hair that was resting on her shoulder. It looked like Michiru had fallen asleep. Haruka wasn't surprised. Michiru had gotten up early that morning for a last minute rehearsal, gone to school and then had another rehearsal after school. It was already 8 when Haruka got back with the food making it around 10 right now so it was understandable that the violinist would be tired. She sighed as she continued to stare at her. Haruka wished she could finally utter those three words to Michiru, but she knew her feelings would never be returned so instead she just settled for being her friend. It had its benefits such as the situation right now. Still it hurt every time she had to look into those beautiful aqua orbs and gaze upon those soft pink lips that she so desperately wanted to kiss. Sighing Haruka gently shook Michiru to wake her.

"Michi… Hey Michi wake up."

"Hmmm? What?" Haruka had to laugh at how cute she was.

"A little tired are we?"

"I guess. Sorry about that. You rented that movie and I think I slept through most of it."

"That's alright. I understand. If my day were as busy as yours was I'd probably be passed out by now too." 

"Well I suppose I should go to bed then. I don't want to be tired for my concert tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Of course I am. I won't be able to drive you though because I'll be at the track for practice."

"That's ok. Takashi offered to drive me." And there it was… The boyfriend. Michiru had been dating Takashi for a little over 3 months now and to be perfectly honest it was driving Haruka insane. It's not that he wasn't a decent guy, he seemed quite nice in general, but there was something about him that Haruka just didn't like… aside from the fact that he was dating the woman that Haruka had been in love with for the past 3 years.

"I see. Well then we should both get some sleep."

"Agreed." Michiru said as he stood up and started to pick up the dished. However Haruka placed her hand over Michiru's stopping her.

"I'll do that. You go to bed. I don't think I'm as tired as you are." Michiru smiled at Haruka.

"Thank you Ruka. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Night." Haruka watched as Michiru walked down the hall into her room. She sighed as she picked up the plates and brought everything into the kitchen. She washed everything, dried them and then put everything away. After she was done she walked out onto the balcony that connected to the living room. She stood there enjoying the cool autumn breeze that danced through her hair. She leaned on the railing and thought about all that she and Michiru had been through together and how many times she had wanted to tell her she loved her, but could never seem to actually go through with it. Haruka cursed herself as she turned around slamming her fist into the wall in frustration. When was she going to get over this? Michiru would never love her. She doesn't like girls. She has a boyfriend and would never see Haruka as more then just a friend. Haruka sighed as she went back into the apartment and into her room. She lay down on the bed still thinking to herself as she stared at the ceiling…_ 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'_

**A/N- So there it is. Man is that just pointless dribble or what? Oh well I promise that the next chapter will be better… that is if you guys think I should continue this. What do you think? Does this have some potential or should I just let it go the way of Old Yeller? Well review and let me know. Oh and in case anyone was wondering (though I doubt it) I got the title from an Our Lady Peace song entitled… "Life". Anyways there are some lyrics in there that I feel concur with what Haruka is feeling in this story. Anyhoo as I said if you guys want more… let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So it seems that people would like me to continue with this story so I guess I will. **

**Life**

**Ch.2**

Haruka awoke early the next day. She got out of bed and put on a track suit to go for a run. She quietly exited her bedroom, casting a glance down the hallway towards the door that led to Michiru's bedroom. She sighed once again thinking about the concert that night. With Takashi there she was going to be the third wheel when they were all together and there was nothing that could be more awkward. Normally she was pretty good at avoiding these situations, but she couldn't miss one of Michiru's concerts so she was just going to deal with it. She sighed as she walked out of the apartment and took the stairs down to the street and started her run trying to clear her mind of all her problems.

Michiru woke up and felt quite refreshed compared to the day before. She needed to remember to thank Haruka for being so nice yesterday. Although she was often considerate and caring towards Michiru. She knew that to some people Haruka was a bit stand offish sometimes and was often known for her temper getting the better of her, but when it came down to her friends, Haruka was always there and always a good friend. Michiru didn't know what she would do without Haruka. She couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like. She shook that thought for her head as she got up and threw a robe upon herself before heading towards the kitchen. She noticed that the door to Haruka's room was open and she wasn't in it. She didn't encounter Haruka on the way to the kitchen and assumed that she had gone for a run or possibly to the track already. She put on the kettle to make tea and sat down at the kitchen table and started reviewing her music that was sitting on the table. She heard the scratching of keys and then mumbled curses coming form the other side. She giggled as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the front door. However she did not open the door this time. She leaned against the wall looking at the door with an amused look. A minute later the door opened and Haruka walked in, but she stopped as soon as she noticed Michiru leaning on the wall looking at her.

"Go on then." Haruka said closing the door.

"Go on what?" Michiru asked trying very hard not to laugh at Haruka.

"Laugh. I can see you're trying to suppress it, but go on let it out. It's not like you're doing a very good job of hiding it anyway." And sure enough Michiru did break out into a little fit of giggle, but it subsided shortly after it started.

"Honestly Haruka why don't you just buy those little colored tags to differentiate them?"

"I don't know… It will look like I'm a child with rainbow colored keys." Once again Michiru laughed a little. "Yeah, ha ha ha. Let's all laugh at Haruka."

"I'm sorry."

"If you were truly sorry you would have opened the door for me instead of making me suffer." Haruka said crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"Well I have to have a little fun somehow don't I?"

"Why don't you laugh at your boyfriend?" Haruka said walking past her, heading towards the bathroom.

"Well he's not half as cute as you are when you get frustrated." Michiru said as she turned to head back into the kitchen. As soon as Haruka heard this she paused in her steps. She turned around and saw Michiru disappear around the corner.

'_Cute? She thinks I'm cute?' _Haruka shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts. _'Snap out of it fool. It was just a harmless comment.' _ She sighed as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and proceeded to the kitchen to get something quick to eat before heading off to the track. When she got there she saw that Michiru was sitting at the table humming softly under her breath. She walked over to the counter and started making some toast.

"I made you a cup of tea." Michiru said without looking up form her music. Haruka looked down to the counter and saw a steaming mug.

"Thank you."

"Well thank you for last night. I wasn't in the mood to cook anything so your offer of takeout was much appreciated. As well as the movie, though I didn't really see it and you cleaning up."

"Well next time it's your turn. Then I'll be the one falling asleep on your shoulder." Both Michiru and Haruka blushed a little at this comment and each turned back to their tasks at hand. Haruka's toast popped up and she put some jam on it and then sat at the table with Michiru to eat it. "So what time is the concert tonight?"

"It starts at 7 and afterwards there's going to be a little wine and cheese thing. And before I forget…" Michiru stood up and walked out of the room. She quickly returned and handed Haruka a ticket. "Here's your ticket. You'll be sitting next to Takashi in the front row."

"Great." _'Greeeeat'_ thought Haruka sarcastically. _'I get to spend the night sitting next to her boyfriend. Please someone just shoot me now… it would be so much less pain full.' _"Well I have to get going so I'll see you tonight then." With that Haruka stood up and walked to her room and picked up the bag which held her suit, after all she wouldn't have time to come home, and then walked over to the front door. "Bye." She called out before finally leaving. She heard Michiru bid her farewell and then she was gone.

"Hey Tenoh what's your deal? You seem a little down." Asked Haruka's mechanic and friend Soichiro. Haruka looked up from the engine they were working on and sighed.

"Nothing… I'm fine really."

"Uh huh… It's Michiru-san isn't it?" Haruka turned to look at him with eyes wide open. "Oh come on man I'm not blind you know. I can see that you have a thing for her." Haruka looked around panic stricken.

"Hey keep your voice down will ya?" She said as he burst out into laughter.

"Tenoh there's no one here… it's just you and me." Haruka relaxed a little at that statement. Of course they were the only ones there. It was off season (A/N I don't actually now when that is.shrugs) and it was a Saturday. She was lucky she had convinced Soichio to come in to help her. She looked at his smirking face and sighed again. (A/N Yeah I know… a lot of sighing… leave me alone.)

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Well I'm no genius and I figured it out. You can tell just by the way you look at her. So what's the problem?"

"Ah I have to spend the night sitting next to her boyfriend and then playing third wheel at the after party."

"Ouch."

"Yep… such is my life… To forever be miserable and tortured."

"Look at the bright side… You get good grades… You're Japan's best racer… You have me." He gave her a goofy smile. Haruka just laughed at him.

"Kami-sama strike me done now if you're one of the bright sides of my life." Soichiro slugged her on the arm playfully.

"Hey you're damn lucky you have me… if you didn't you'd never get this thing to run as well as it does."

"True, true."

"So why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Right cause when I do she'll suddenly dump her boyfriend and turn into a lesbian for me huh?"

"Hey you never know. She might be harboring feelings for you too. I mean you guys are really close. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Alright enough talking about my pathetic love life… or lack there of. Just fix the damn car." She said as she stood up and wiped her hands on a rag. "I want to run it around the track a few times before I leave."

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it." Haruka walked away to go get a drink from the vending machine. Once she did she turned around and leaned against the machine thinking about what Soichiro had said.

'_Is it possible she feels the same way about me? Nah… If she did then she wouldn't have a boyfriend. She's not gay. Kami-sama get that through your think skull Haruka." _ She finished her drink and returned to the car.

"So is she ready yet?"

"Yep. But please, take it easy. I don't want you hurting her."

"Ah she'll be fine." Haruka said as she zipped up her fire suit and put her helmet on. She jumped into the car and started it. Soichiro had barely gotten out of the way before she gunned the engine launching the car from its spot in the garage, out to the track.

"I said take it easy damn it!" He yelled after the car.

An hour later Haruka pulled back up to the garage and jumped out. She pulled off her helmet and ran a hand through her sweaty hair.

"She handles like a dream Soichiro. Thanks!"

"No problem… but have you looked at the time?" Haruka glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! It's already 5:30. I need to move it." She ran out of the garage to the locker rooms and jumped in the shower. She emerged forty minutes later. She stood in front of Soichiro who was munching on a sandwich and raised her arms to display what she was wearing. She was dressed in a black dress pants, black dress shirt, black blazer and a gold tie. "How do I look?"

"Like someone who's trying hard to impress a girl that she says will never love her back." Haruka scowled at him. "You look great, but you better get going if you're going to get there in time."

"Thanks Soichiro." With that Haruka ran out of the garage and was on her way to the concert hall.

"One day you'll say it… one day." Soichiro said to no one as he stood up and turned off the lights in the garage and left.

**A/N- well there's chapter 2… ummm nothing exciting, but bear with me a little longer and I promise it will get better. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really… Really appreciate it. So if you do want to get to the more exciting stuff I suggest hitting that little ol' review button down there… come on… you know you waaaaant to! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well here is chapter 3. I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews I've received. It really means a lot to me and it really encourages me to write more. So that having been said keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

**Life Ch. 3**

"Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!" Haruka said as she edged past the people already sitting in the auditorium as she tried to make her way to her seat. She had barely made it on time having gotten stuck in traffic and it was now only five minutes until the concert was to start. Finally she got to her seat, which was the only empty one in the row and sat down, exhaling as she did.

"Tenoh-san… I almost didn't think you were going to make it." Haruka winced as she head the voice next to her, knowing full well who it belonged to. She turned to her right and saw Takashi sitting there.

"Himoto-san… Nice to see you again." _'Almost as nice as a shot to the head'_. "Yeah I was running late at the track and then got caught in traffic."

"Well at least you made it on time. I know Michiru would have been sad if you had not made it." Haruka wince again at the lack of honorifics when he addresses Michiru. She wanted to be the only one with that privilege.

"Well I try my best not to disappoint." She said as the lights dimmed and a then they both stopped talking and turned their attention to the stage. The darkness was sliced open by a spotlight and into it stepped Michiru. Haruka's breath caught in her chest as she stared at the aqua haired beauty. She looked ravishing in a midnight blue evening gown which fell to the floor. It was sleeveless and had a low cut v neck which showed a fair portion of Michiru's cleavage. In short Michiru looked amazing. After the audience had finished its clapping Michiru placed the bow to the violin and out came a beautiful melody. Michiru closed her eyes and her body swayed in time with the music making her seem even more beautiful… if that was even possible. After hours of playing Michiru drew her bow across the strings one last time. The audience again erupted in applause and was on their feet as Michiru bowed and left the stage. Slowly everyone made their way out of the auditorium and some left while others proceeded onto the ball room where the reception was being held. Haruka and Takashi made there way over to the refreshment tables and Haruka picked up two glasses of wine, handing one to Takashi. Sure she didn't really like the guy, but she was at the very least going to civil for Michiru's sake.

"Thank you." Takashi said as he accepted the glass.

"You're welcome." Haruka said as she took a sip from her own glass. The two of them stood in relative silence as they waited for Michiru to join them. Not more then five minutes later they heard clapping from the other side of the room and turned to see Michiru walking towards them as she smiled and waved to the fans that were applauding her. Finally she made her way over to Haruka and to Takashi whom she placed a quick kiss on the lips on.

"You were wonderful." Takashi said as soon as the kiss ended.

"Thank you." She said before turning to Haruka. "And what did you think Haruka?"

"Same thing I think every time I hear you play… I think that you can't possibly get better, but then you always do." She said as a smirk appeared on her lips. Michiru blushed a little at the comment and then hugged Haruka.

"You flatter me too much Haruka." Michiru said as she broke away from the embrace, much to Haruka's chagrin. Michiru sidled back over to Takashi's side and he placed his arm around her waist. Haruka looked away pretending to be interested in a spot on the wall until Takashi's voice brought her back to the current situation.

"Are you alright Tenoh-san? You seem distracted."

"Hmmm? Oh I was just thinking about… about…" _'Thinking about how much I want to punch you in the face and take Michiru away with me.' _"About the car I've been working on at the track."

"I swear to God Haruka all you ever think of is racing your cars." Michiru said playfully.

"That's not true." _'I think about you more than I think about anything else and if I don't stop it I'm going to go mad.' _"I think about running as well." Haruka said in a defensive tone.

"That doesn't count… it's still racing." Haruka shrugged and took another sip from her drink. The silence between the three of them was broken by Takashi.

"Michiru, dear, would you care to dance?" He said as he offered his hand.

"I would love to." She replied as she took his hand smiling at him. He returned the smile and they started to head of to the middle of the room where a few couples were dancing to the music played by a small string quartet. On his way past Takashi held his glass out to Haruka, who reluctantly took it allowing him to dance unburdened. Haruka frowned as she looked down at the two glasses she now held. A waiter walked by holding a tray of empty glasses. Haruka swiftly placed her two glasses on the tray. She glanced out to the dance floor and saw Michiru and Takashi dancing and talking to one another happily. Haruka turned around on her heel not wishing to watch them anymore. Looking ahead of her she saw a set of doors leading out to a balcony. She glanced back at the couple and figured they wouldn't miss her, they were too busy with each other to notice if she was there or not, so she strolled of in the direction of the balcony. Once outside she closed the doors behind her, she didn't really feel like being disturbed. She leaned on the railing and wondered why the hell she was putting herself through this self torture by being here.

'_You're here cause you would never not go to one of Michiru's concerts.' _ She thought as the wind blew through her hair. It calmed her down a great deal, but still she was uneasy. While the idea of Michiru being with Takashi bothered her enough, having to be the third wheel was excruciating. Haruka had no idea how long she had been standing and didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Haruka?" Haruka jumped when a hand touched her shoulder and she heard her name. She turned around to Michiru there.

"Michi?"

"Ruka what are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I just needed some time to think is all. Where's Takashi?" She asked when she noticed that Michiru has come outside alone.

"He had to leave. He has to be up early in the morning for work."

"What? He didn't offer to take you home?" Haruka said as the anger built up in her at the thought of him leaving Michiru stranded.

"No, he did offer, but I told him that you wouldn't mind driving me since we do live in the same apartment." Michiru said a little shocked by the anger she heard in Haruka's voice. "It's not a problem is it, because I can take a cab home?" _'Why is she so mad?'_

"No it's not a problem at all." Haruka said as she calmed down a bit. "Sorry I just don't like the idea of him leaving you without a ride home. It's not that safe out there."

"Haruka I can take care of myself you know." Michiru said as she rubbed her arms due to the cool wind that was blowing on her and her lack of sleeves.

"I know you can, but still." Haruka said as she took her jacket off and placed it over Michiru's shoulders. She gladly accepted the jacket and pulled it closer around her thin body. "Well then shall we go home?" Michiru nodded her head and they headed back into the ball room. Michiru went to gather her things and Haruka waited for her on the front steps. Michiru walked out and joined Haruka as they waited for the valet to bring Haruka's convertible around. Eventually he pulled up and got out handing Haruka the keys. They got into the car and started driving off towards their apartment. After driving in silence for about ten minutes Michiru started to speak.

"Ruka?"

"Hmmm?" Haruka said not taking her eyes of the road.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I know you well enough to know there's something bothering you. Why were you out on the balcony all alone?"

"As I said I just needed time to think." Said Haruka in a tone that said she clearly did not want to talk about it. Michiru however ignored this and pressed further.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Haruka said in a rather harsh tone. _'You liar, it's all about her. Just tell her how you feel._

"Ruka I just want to help you." Michiru said getting a little irritated by how Haruka was acting towards her.

"Yeah well you can't help me alright. So just leave me alone."

"Fine." The rest of the drive was in a bitter silence. After Haruka had parked in the underground parking of their building they both got out. As Haruka walked around the car she stopped as something hit her face. It was her jacket that Michiru had been wearing. Haruka frowned as she watched Michiru walk through the garage door. She followed and when she walked through the door she was just in time to see the elevator doors closing. Frowning once again Haruka walked past the elevator to the stairs and started her climb. She reached the fourth floor and pulled out her keys to open the apartment door. After a few failed attempts Haruka finally got the door opened and entered the apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her and then looked down the hall and saw that Michiru's door was closed. She walked to her own room and closed the door after she entered.

The next morning Haruka woke up early. She really didn't want to have to talk to Michiru yet so she got dressed and left as quickly and quietly as she could. Once outside she mounted her bike and took off. She didn't know where she was heading and eventually found herself at the beach. She got off the motorcycle and headed down to the shore. She sat down and stared out over the ocean. She sighed to herself as she thought of what a jackass she had been the night before.

'_She was only trying to help and all you did was yell at her. God I'm an idiot. It's not her fault you fell in love with her and can't seem to tell her. She has every right to be mad at you now. Why do you always let your anger get the better of you? Argh!' _She mentally cursed herself as he continued to stare out over the water that reminded her so much of Michiru.

Back in the apartment Michiru had been up for a couple hours now. She wanted to know where Haruka was and try to talk things out with her. She thought about calling and got as far as dialing the number on her cell phone before shutting it again. _'No. I should give her time to think. Clearly something is bothering her and she wants to be left alone. I shouldn't have butted in like that, but I hate seeing her so sad.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer it thinking that it might be Haruka having trouble with her keys again, but when she opened the door she found Takashi there. Her smile faltered and turned into a frown.

"Well it's nice to see you to." He said as her noticed her face.

"Sorry Takashi it's just that I thought you might be Haruka."

"Oh?" He said as he walked in and Michiru closed the door behind him.

"We had a fight last night." Michiru explained as she sat down next to Takashi on the couch.

"About what?"

"That's the think. I don't even really know. She refuses to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sure whatever it is she'll work it out."

"I hope so… What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had to work."

"I did. I went in and did what I had to and then I decided I would come to see you." He finished his sentence and leaned in to kiss Michiru, but she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Takashi I'm not in the mood right now. I'm worried about Haruka."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." He said and tried to kiss her again, but Michiru quickly stood up. Takashi followed suit standing up and putting his arms around her stopping her from backing away.

"Takashi please stop!" Michiru pleaded as she tried to push him away from her, but his grip was too strong.

"I'm tired of being second to that dyke. You're my girlfriend you should only care about pleasing me." He said as he pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Michiru struggled and eventually managed to break free from his grasp and ran to the front door. She opened the door, but Takashi was there in an instant shutting the door and locking it. He pinned Michiru against the door. "You know in all the time we've dated you've never once let me get further then a kiss… I think you owe me."

"Dream on." Michiru said as she kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. She ran past him and grabbed her phone which was on the couch. When she turned around she saw Takashi had recovered from the hit and was heading towards her. She ran down the hall trying to make it to her room as she pressed 'talk' on the phone making it call the last number she had dialed…Haruka's. She got in and started to close the door when it was pushed open violently knocking her to the floor. The phone slipped out of her hand and slid across the floor. Takashi walked in and stared down at Michiru who was trying to crawl her way to the phone. She managed to grab it, but Takashi was on her in an instant trying to take it away.

(Outside the apartment building)

Haruka turned off her bike and took off her helmet with one hand while the other fished for something in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and saw Michiru's number on the call display. She flipped it open.

"Moshi Moshi." She said into it. She got no reply and instead heard a lot of grunting like someone fighting. "Michiru?"

"Haruka!" Came Michiru's panicked voice from the other end.

"Michiru what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she strained to try and hear what was going on. That's when he heard another voice. A voice she that she knew belonged to Takashi.

"Hang up the damn phone bitch."

"Michiru where are you?" Haruka asked trying to get some information from Michiru so she could help. She heard Michiru say something and it sounded like apartment and then she heard a loud scratching noise and then nothing. Haruka pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it. It was still connected. She jumped off her bike letting it fall to the ground as she sprinted into the building putting the phone back to her ear as she screamed Michiru's name into it. She got into the building and saw that the light for the elevator indicated it was on the top floor. She didn't have time to wait for it. She could hear muffled screams coming from the phone. She ran to the end of the hall and threw open the door leading to the stairs.

**A/N- So that's the end of chapter 3. Nothing like a good ol' fashioned cliffhanger. And to Shiro Kishi… you called it right from the beginning. Anyways even though it's so damn predictable I hope you enjoy this enough to review. More reviews mean faster update as always. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Wow! I am impressed with how fast those reviews came. Seriously you guys rock! However it seems that I have some people out there angry at me for my little cliffhanger last chapter and I'm gonna say this… blame RukaMichi92… she wanted more drama. Lol. Just kidding. But seeing as how you guys were so awesome with the reviews this time I'm updating sooner then I normally would have. See how this works? The faster you review the faster I update. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. This is actually the first chapter I wrote. Don't ask me why, cause I don't even know myself… Anyways hope you like it and don't forget to review. ; )**

**Life Ch 4**

"Michi! Michi speak to me!" Haruka demanded as she bounded up the stairs. After hearing no response she flipped her phone closed and clenched it in her fist. She willed herself to go faster and soon found herself on the fourth and top floor. She ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of her apartment door. She tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. Cursing under her breath she started searching her pockets for her keys when she heard a scream from inside. "Aw screw it!" She took a step back and kicked the door right at the handle, breaking it from the frame. She pushed past the door and stepped into the apartment looking around as she entered. She didn't see Michiru in the living room or kitchen so she ran down the hall to her bedroom. The door was closed and locked as well. She pounded her fists on the door. "Michiru can you hear me?"

"Haruka! Get out… Call the pol…" But she never finished her sentence and all Haruka could hear was the loud thud of something falling to the floor. Haruka ran at the door and put her shoulder into it again splintering the door from the frame. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down to the floor to find Michiru's unconscious form lying there. She then turned her eyes up to look at the man who had cause all this. They locked eyes for a moment until Takashi lunged at Haruka pinning her against the wall. She brought her knee up to his stomach causing him to release his grip on her and clutch his gut. When he did Haruka took advantage and drove her fist into his face. He stumbled back and tripped over a chair falling on his back. Haruka took this brief moment to check on Michiru. She dropped to her knees and rolled Michiru from her side to her back so she could get a good look at her. Her face and neck were starting to bruise from where Takashi had laid his hands on her and above her left eye was a gash that was still trickling blood. Haruka guessed that it was this that caused Michiru's unconsciousness. She brushed the hair from Michiru's face but was interrupted when she was roughly pulled up by her neck by Takashi. He spun her around till her back hit the wall and unleashed a volley of punches to her face and stomach.

"That bitch deserved it!" He spat as he once again rammed his fist into her abdomen. "Always more worried about you then she was about me. She cared more for a damn dyke then she did for her boyfriend." He was about to make contact again when Haruka caught his fist and twisted his arm back.

"Never… Ever call her that again!" She said in a low dangerous voice as she punched him in the face sending him backwards. She continued punching him till he toppled to the floor, but Haruka wasn't done yet. She continued pummeling his face until a timid sound caught her attention.

"Ru…ka…" Haruka stopped her battery of punches and turned to look at Michiru, who was slowly trying to push herself up. Haruka leapt from her position on top of Takashi's chest and dropped down by Michiru's side.

"Michi!" She breathed in relief as she took Michiru into her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked as she brought Michiru to arms length to look her in the eyes. Michiru only nodded as tears started flowing from her eyes. Haruka brought Michiru into a tight embrace pressing her head to her chest and stroking her hair in an effort to comfort the distraught girl. She felt Michiru turn her head and when she looked down she saw that Michiru was staring at something. She followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the bloodied face of Takashi. Haruka slowly stood up pulling Michiru with her and led her past Takashi out into the hall, finally making their way to the living room where Haruka gently sat Michiru down. She kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin so Michiru would look into her eyes. "I'll be right back ok?" Once again Michiru only nodded in response. Haruka rose and then placed a soft kiss on the top of Michiru's head. She left and proceeded back down the hall, into Michiru's room. She stood in the doorway and watched Takashi's labored breathing. She reached down and picked up her cell phone that had fallen when he had first attacked her. She dialed 911 and waited for an operator to pick up, the entire time still keeping an eye on the body at her feet.

"911 emergency. How may I direct your call?"

"My name is Haruka Tenoh, my address is 401 Sakura drive, and my friend and I were just attacked. The perpetrator is still here, but he's unconscious."

"Alright I'll send some officers right away. Is any one other then the attacker in need of medical attention?"

"Yes my friend… and I suppose myself."

"Alright paramedics are on the way as well. They should be there within the next few minutes so just stay where you are."

"Ok. Thank you." With that Haruka closed her phone and put it in her pocket. Looking at Takashi she thought that he didn't look like he would be getting up to go anywhere so she went back down the hall to where Michiru was. She sat beside her on the couch and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that in relative silence, the only sound being the occasional sob from Michiru, until the door that had been hanging loosely from its hinges was pushed open and two officers came in.

"Haruka Tenoh?" The first officer asked. Haruka nodded and rose from the couch to approach him. "Where's the attacker?"

"Over here." Haruka led them to the room where Takashi lay. One of the officers moved in and turned him over so he could handcuff his hands. Once that was done they all went back to the living room. Haruka sat next to Michiru and took her hand in hers. The officers started questioning them about what had unfolded and due to Michiru's distraught state Haruka answered most of the questions. They were shortly interrupted by the paramedics who had just arrived. One of the officers led them to the room. They returned a few minutes later with Takashi on a backboard and disappeared through the front door. The questioning went on and Michiru, with some gentle prodding from Haruka, answered the rest of the questions. As if on cue the paramedics returned and tended to their wounds. For the most part they were fine. Haruka had quite a few bruises, a cut lip, black eye and the worst of it was her hands which were in pretty bad shape considering the force and the amount of times she had punched Takashi. The paramedic assumed she had fractured some of the fingers in her right hand and told her she should probably go to the hospital to get it x-rayed. Michiru was bruised as well, mostly on her face where Takashi had slapped her, but also on her neck from when he had tried to strangle her. The gash on her forehead was cleaned and bandaged, and again the paramedic told her she should go to the hospital to have it stitched up. Reluctantly Haruka agreed to get a lift with the police officers to the hospital, seeing as Takashi would be in the ambulance.

Two hours later they were released from the hospital. Michiru's cut had been stitched up and was covered with a clean white bandage. Haruka's hand had a few hairline fractures so the doctor taped up her hand in splint. They left the hospital and Haruka decided they needed to make a couple stops before heading home. Michiru begged, and pleaded with Haruka to just take her home, but Haruka knew that they needed some things first. They stopped in a hardware store where Haruka bought a new doorknob and lock for the two doors that she had broken down in her haste. After that they went to the grocery store and Haruka picked up some things to make them supper that night. After that Haruka hailed a cab to take them home.

They walked through the door and Haruka led Michiru to her own room instead of Michiru's bedroom which was still in disarray. She told Michiru to sit down and then went next door, returning moments later with a pair of pajamas she had found in one of Michiru's drawers. They were ones that she had never seen Michiru in before and probably for a reason. They were flannel and not the most flattering, but they did look comfortable and Haruka figured that's what Michiru needed right now more than anything… comfort. She returned to her room and handed them to Michiru who took them, but still sat completely still. Haruka sat next to her.

"Michiru he can't hurt you anymore. As soon as her gets out of the hospital he's going to be sent to jail. You'll never have to see him again." As soon as Haruka finished speaking Michiru spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"I thought he cared for me…"

"What?"

"I thought he cared for me and that he loved me. I really thought he did, but he only wanted to… to…" but Michiru couldn't continue. She broke down in tears sobbing as Haruka pulled her once again into a strong hug.

"I know you're hurting Michi, but he's not worth these tears. Trust me… you deserve a lot more than that jerk. Anyone that hurts you like this is… is… well they obviously just don't see how amazing you are. Don't worry. One day you'll find someone… someone who is deserving of your love… and you'll be happy with… 'him'." To say those words was one of the hardest things Haruka had ever had to do. She felt Michiru stop shaking and the sobbing had quieted down. Michiru pushed herself out of Haruka's embrace.

"Thank you Haruka… I think I need to lie down for a bit." Michiru got up to go to her room, but Haruka grabbed he arm as she stood as well.

"Use my room… yours is still a little messy and I need to fix the door." Michiru gave Haruka a weak smile as she watched her leave the room and close the door. Michiru sighed as she changed into the pajamas that Haruka had brought her and then crawled into Haruka's bed. The pillow smelled like Haruka and she felt safe there as she drifted of to sleep. On the other side of the door Haruka was leaning against the door sighing as well. Why couldn't she just say the words? Why did she always chicken out? Haruka growled in frustration as she pushed off the door and started her long task of cleaning and fixing.

**A/N- Alright so this time I've reread this chapter to make corrections and I think it's alright. I keep making the mistake of posting and then rereading and cursing every few seconds as I find ridiculously stupid mistakes. Oh well… I'm not perfect and you guys are just gonna have to deal with that. Lol. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Honest to God… you guys rock! Less then 8 hours and I got like 10 reviews. Amazing!!! I can't thank you guys enough. I almost can't stop myself from writing… but then my brain takes over and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Lol. Anyways as promised to you good H&M lovers a fast update. I hope you continue to enjoy this and continue this awesome trend of reviewing!**

**Life Ch 5**

Haruka winced in pain as she turned the screwdriver again, securing the new lock in place. Her hand really wasn't taking kindly to being used like this after having just been fractured. However it had to be done. There was no way she was staying in a place that didn't have a working lock after what had just happened, even though she knew that there was no chance of Takashi coming back. Haruka had reinforced the hinges of the front door and put the new lock on. She closed the door locking it testing it to see if it would hold. It didn't budge and Haruka was satisfied with it and walked away to go deal with the door to Michiru's room. She did the same thing to this door only later she was going to have to fix the frame which had broken off, but still the door closed properly at least. Haruka stood in the doorway looking at the room… The place was a mess. There was a broken chair with fragments of it strewn about the floor, the sheets on the bed had been pulled to the floor and there was blood on the floor, walls and Michiru's desk where she had hit her head. Haruka sighed and walked into the room bending down to pick up something that had caught her eye. It was Michiru's cell phone and by the looks of it, it was no longer going to work. The casing was cracked and the screen was absolutely destroyed, looking as if someone had stepped on it, which considering the circumstances seemed like a reasonable explanation. She looked at the device and silently thanked it. It was after all the thing that saved Michiru. Even though Haruka was on her way home she certainly wasn't in a rush to go back upstairs and if she hadn't received that call she would have probably lingered around the lobby thinking of how to apologize. God only knows what would have happened if she had been even a second later. She placed it on the desk as she started cleaning the room.

When Michiru opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in her room. She looked around scared for a moment until she realized that she was in Haruka's Room. She sighed, relieved to know that she wasn't anywhere strange. She sat up in the bed and clutched her head as a massive headache pounded in her skull. She groaned as she cast the sheets off of herself, rising from the bed. She walked over to the door and when she opened it she heard cursing coming from the kitchen. She followed the sound knowing that the voice belonged to Haruka. When she entered the kitchen she saw that Haruka was clutching her hand that was taped up. She moved further into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Haruka having heard the sound of the chair moving turned around to see the violinist sitting at that kitchen table.

"You're up." Haruka said as she moved over to the aqua haired women placing her good hand under her chin and lifting her face so Haruka could look at it better. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she eyed the bruises and bandage on Michiru's forehead.

"I'm alright." Michiru said as she took Haruka's hand in her own and pulled it away from her face and looked at it. "What about you?" She asked as she gently caressed Haruka's injured hand. She looked up to Haruka's face and reached a hand up to touch the black eye that was now blatantly obviously. Haruka hissed a bit at the contact and grabbed Michiru's hand in her own bringing it away from her face.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said as she released Michiru and moved back to finish making supper. She returned to cutting the vegetables wincing as she grasped the knife with her right hand. Michiru stood up and walked over taking the knife away from the blonde.

"Let me do that." Michiru said as she gently pushed Haruka out of the way.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." She said as she looked up into Haruka's teal eyes. "What are you making anyways?"

"Just a little stir-fry." Haruka said as she turned to check on the rice. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she looked back to Michiru who nodded yes. In the next few minutes Michiru had finished cutting the vegetables and looked around for something else to do.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think I can handle the rest on my own, thanks." Haruka said as she took the vegetables and added them to the wok she was already cooking in. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room. I'll be done soon." Haruka said as she smiled at Michiru who returned a small smile of her own. Michiru left the kitchen and was about to go sit down when she turned down the hall. She looked to her left and saw the front door with a brand new handle and lock on it. She slowly walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to her room. It was closed and she stood there staring at it for a few minutes before opening it. She had expected to see a mess, but instead it looked almost as it had before the incident. She walked in and looked around stopping when she looked at the walls. There were faint red spots on it. She walked over to the wall tracing it with her fingers as tears filled her eyes…

'_I don't know what would have happened if Ruka hadn't come back.' _She thought to herself as she backed up and sat on the bed staring at the floor… The floor where Takashi had almost raped her. _'You're always there to save me aren't you Haruka?' _ Michiru's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a weight on the bed next to her. She turned her head to see Haruka staring at her with a loving look in her eyes.

"You probably shouldn't be in here… I haven't really finished cleaning yet. I'll need to put a new coat of paint on the walls to cover up the blood. It wouldn't come off."

"Thank you Ruka."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. You not only saved my life, but you've cleaned everything up… you're making supper and all of it when you're injured too." Michiru said as she once again took Haruka's hand in her own. She leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder and felt Haruka lean her head on her own. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Michiru felt Haruka's warm breath on her ear, sending shivers down her spine, as she whispered into it.

"We should go eat, or supper will get cold." Michiru nodded her head and they both stood and went to the kitchen where Haruka had already set everything up. They sat down and ate in silence. When everything was done Haruka started clearing the plates, but hissed as a sharp pain went through her hand, causing her to drop one of the dishes. It shattered on the floor and Haruka cursed as she set the other plate she was holding down on the counter. She left the room returning with the broom and dust pan and was about to sweep up the mess when Michiru stopped her taking the cleaning utensils away from her.

"I think you should rest that hand of yours. I'll clean this up. It's your turn to go sit down." Haruka stood there for a moment and thought about protesting, but decided against it when she saw how serious Michiru looked at that moment. Reluctantly she left the kitchen and took a seat on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She groaned as she felt how sore her body was. She hadn't really stopped moving since the attack and now, finally sitting down, she could feel how tense her muscles were from the fight. She closed her eyes, but they shot open as she felt something cold on her hand. She looked down and saw an ice pack with Michiru's hand holding it on her own injured one. Michiru took Haruka's other hand and placed it over hers and then slipping it out from under Haruka's. "Hold that there… it should take down the swelling and ease the pain." She said and then walked back into the kitchen. Haruka watched her leave and then looked down at her hand missing the warm sensation that had run up her arm from the contact despite still touching an ice pack.

'_Well at least I know that she cares for me… but I always knew that. The problem is that she cares for me as a friend and nothing more. But is that really true? Is it possible there's something more there that just needs a little push to bring it to the surface? Maybe she would return my feelings if I confessed. I mean weirder things have happened. Hell who would have thought that Takashi would go from normal boyfriend to psycho rapist in a matter of seconds? But then again I doubt Michiru would be ready for another relationship after all this. I guess I'll just have to keep my mouth shut… at least for a little while longer.'_ Haruka closed her eyes still running over things in her head as exhaustion finally overcame her and she drifted off. Michiru walked in from the kitchen and looked at the blonde who had clearly fallen asleep. Her head was resting against the back of the couch, her left arm was slung over the back while her other hand rested in her lap with the ice pack balanced on top of it and her feet still resting on the coffee table. Michiru smiled at her and walked around the table sitting next to Haruka. She brushed the blonde bangs away from their position in front of Haruka's eyes. Haruka stirred, but didn't wake.

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps… so beautiful. Wait? Did I just think that?' _Michiru thought as she continued staring at Haruka's face. She traced her fingers over the black eye and down to the cut on Haruka's lip. _'What is this that I'm feeling? Why do I feel like I want to kiss these lips? Oh God snap out of it Michiru… this can't be happening. Am I falling in love with Haruka? No… I've always been in love with Haruka. I just never wanted to admit it because I knew I would get hurt. I knew I would get hurt because Haruka doesn't love me that way. If she did she would have mentioned something, wouldn't she? I should just focus on keeping her as my friend. I need her near me… with me… I feel safe when I'm with you. I don't want to jeopardize losing you and these moments we have together.' _ She thought as she leaned her body against Haruka, who in her sleep placed her arm around Michiru holding her closer. Michiru enjoyed the feeling of protection she got from being in Haruka's arms and soon fell asleep in her embrace.

**A/N-Yeah I know I'm a jerk… Haruka still hasn't confessed and what's this? Another cliché? Michiru is in love with Haruka and won't confess either? Will this never end? For answers to all these questions and more… review! Lol. Also I would like to thank yurianimeotaku for letting me use that whole "Psycho rapist line". You're the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So the first thing I have to say is Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Not only is this the most I have ever received for a story, but also for a single chapter. I must tell you that I have been in a blissful state of euphoria all day. I can't tell you how much your words mean to me. The only reason I started writing is because back in November I injured myself at work and was on workers comp, which I have only recently partially gotten off of(Working only 4 hour days right now), and I was quite bored. I had read most of the stories offered to me on and still had an absurd amount of time to fill. For a person used to working 60 hours a week, going down to 0 is quite the fall. So I decided why not try writing something myself? It was something to do. Now as I have mentioned several times I have never been a writer… I am a reader. I never really liked writing, but now I find that I can't seem to get enough of it. And the reason for that is you guys… the readers. This wouldn't be half as much fun as it is if you guys weren't reviewing and encouraging me even when I think my own work is Garbage. That is the reason I have been updating so quickly… that and I haven't slept a lot this past week, but that's beside the point. The point is I will continue to write as long as you guys want me to. Look at me rambling on like some crazy fool. I apologize to those of you who don't give a damn about my current thoughts and simply want to read the story. I just needed to express my most heartfelt gratitude to you guys. So that having been done I hope you like this chapter.**

**Life Ch 6**

Haruka woke up the next morning when the sun coming in from the balcony doors fell upon her face. She opened her eyes blinking into the bright light. That was when she noticed Michiru fast asleep, her head resting on Haruka's chest and her arm over Haruka's stomach. Immediately her face turned crimson red.

'_Am I still asleep?' _She thought as she gazed upon Michiru's face which looked so angelic bathed in the morning light. She tried pushing herself up a bit and had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming as pain reverberated through her hand. _'Nope definitely awake.'_

"Ruka? Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she quickly removed herself from Haruka after realizing what position she was in. Haruka turned to look at her, a light tinge of pink on her face that matched Michiru's.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just forgot for a second that my hand is slightly fractured." She smiled and held up her hand.

"At least it looks like the swelling has gone down." Michiru said as she took Haruka's hand and examined it. This was doing nothing to help Haruka's blush.

"Yeah. I guess I have you to thank for that." Haruka said as she picked up the fallen ice pack. She stood from the couch and went to the kitchen replacing the ice pack in the freezer. Michiru had followed her and suddenly gasped. Haruka whirled around to look at Michiru.

"What? What's wrong?" Haruka asked as she looked around trying to pinpoint what Michiru was looking at and saw it was the clock on the stove.

"Haruka it's Monday… we're late for school!" (A/N-Yeah I know… I kept track of the days. Even I'm impressed.) Michiru ran out of the kitchen and was scrambling around trying to gather all her school things. Haruka intercepted her as she tried to go down the hall grabbing her in a firm, yet gentle grasp.

"Michiru, calm down. You don't have to go to school today."

"What?"

"I said you don't have to go to school today. I called the school yesterday and left a message saying that both of us would not be there for a few days due to private matters."

"Why would you do that? I'm perfectly capable of attending class. I'm not an invalid." Michiru said as she started to get annoyed. To her Haruka was over reacting to the situation. She felt fine.

"I know you're not an invalid, but I figured that you would like some time to rest from the ordeal. I don't think you're ready to deal with school just yet." Haruka said as she tried to lead Michiru back to the living room only to have Michiru break free from her grasp and stand her ground not moving with a very pissed off look on her face.

"I will be the judge of whether or not I am ready to go back to school. And I say that I am ready."

"Really?" Haruka asked getting annoyed at Michiru's behavior. "Are you ready to answer all the questions that no doubt await you? 'What happened to you?' 'Why are there bruises around your neck?' 'What happened to your forehead?' Do you really think you'll be able to handle that?" Haruka got her answer as Michiru sank to the floor crying. Haruka's expression quickly softened as she followed Michiru to the floor and took her in her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt. I just don't want you to get hurt more then you already are."

"No, I'm sorry Haruka. You're right. I just thought that maybe if I tried to carry on as if nothing happened then I would feel better, but I know there's no way that can happen." Michiru said as he continued to sob into Haruka's shoulder. "I don't think I would be able to answer those questions. I don't want to answer those questions."

"So we're agreed that you'll take at least a few days off?" Haruka asked as she pulled away lifting Michiru's chin enough to look her in the eyes. Michiru stared back into those teal eyes that held so much compassion and nodded.

"As long as you stay with me… I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I won't leave… I'll never leave you." Haruka said as she brought Michiru's head to her chest so her head was resting on top of Michiru's. Michiru couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to Haruka each time she spoke. Every word out of her mouth was so caring… so loving. Once again Michiru couldn't help, but wondered if Haruka was in fact in love with her, but once again brushed that thought to the back of her mind making herself believe that Haruka was only doing this because of what had just happened… still Haruka always acted this way towards her, so compassionate and wonderful. The more Michiru thought about it the more she couldn't believe that the person she was in love with had always been there in front of her eyes and it was Haruka. Never in Michiru's life did she ever think that she would fall in love with a woman, let alone her best friend. The last two days had been an emotional roller coaster for Michiru and it was tearing her apart.

They stayed holding each other on the floor for what felt like eternity, but in actuality was ten minutes, when Haruka stood up pulling Michiru with her. "How about some breakfast?"

"I would like that." Michiru said as she tried to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Alright, how about I go get us something from that western style café you like?"

"No."

"No? I thought you liked that place?"

"No I meant… Please don't leave." Haruka nodded understanding that Michiru was still scared.

"Alright well… I think they deliver. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a seat while I go order." Michiru did as instructed taking a seat on the couch in the living room. She watched as Haruka found the number in the phone book and dialed, ordering breakfast for the two of them. After she hung up Haruka walked back into the living room and sat down next to Michiru who immediately leaned against the blonde. Haruka at first didn't react, but eventually put her arm around Michiru drawing her in closer. Haruka was fairly certain that Michiru was just being clingy because she was afraid to really be alone, but even so Haruka was happy just to have her there next to her.

Michiru was in fact scared to be alone right now and being in Haruka's arms certainly was a place she felt secure, but more then that she felt she belonged there. She felt safe, warm, happy and most of all she felt loved.

Neither of them said anything, instead they just enjoyed being with each other, neither realizing that the other was harboring the same feelings. Eventually there was a knock at the door. Michiru shifted allowing Haruka to get up and move towards the door. Minutes later Haruka returned holding in her left hand a brown paper bag and a tray that held two drinks. She set them down on the table as she sat back on the couch.

"Alright you have your choice…" Haruka said as she produced two Styrofoam containers. She held the first one up. "Pancakes with blueberries or…" She put the first container down and picked up the second. "A vegetable omelet."

"May I have the pancakes?"

"Of course. Here you go." Haruka handed her the container and a small plastic package that contained a knife, fork and napkin. "Also I remembered how you liked those vanilla latte things they make so I got you one as well." Michiru accepted the offered drink and smiled at Haruka.

"Thank you Haruka." Haruka simply nodded and started to consume her breakfast.

The day went by with the two of them not even really moving from the couch. They watched some movies only stopping to make some supper. Later in the evening Haruka had gone to take a shower leaving Michiru sitting alone in the living room. She wished she could have made Haruka stay with her, but she knew that was unfair. Haruka had done so much already how could Michiru possibly deny her a simple shower? She knew she was going to have to pull herself together and find some way to get over what had happened, but she wasn't sure how to do that. She wasn't even really sure how she ended up in this mess in the first place. Michiru thought back to what Takashi had said to her when he had first started his attack.

"_I'm tired of being second to that dyke!"_

Was that really true? Did she really put Haruka before him all the time? She searched her memory trying to find some answers. Sure enough she could think of several times when she had declined going out on a date with Takashi because she has already made arrangements with Haruka. She has also refused to do anything when Haruka had a race saying that she never missed one of Haruka's races just as Haruka never missed one of her concerts. She should have noticed that Takashi was getting annoyed especially after she had left in the middle of a date because Haruka had gotten into a small accident on her motorcycle and while Haruka had said she was fine Michiru had insisted on going home to check on her. She had gotten into an argument with Takashi the next day when he complained that Haruka had Michiru on a short leash and that she should stop spending so much time with her. She had argued that Haruka was her best friend and that no matter what she would always be there for her. He had later apologized saying that he had just been under a lot of stress from work. After that things had pretty much gone back to normal… That is till last night. Tears started to make there way down Michiru's cheek as she couldn't help but think of the attack. She could still feel his hands around her throat and the feel of his hand making contact with her cheek. She couldn't help it and broke down sobbing while holding her knees up to her chest. It wasn't long until she heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall.

"Michi?" Haruka called out as she turned the corner into the living room. She had just gotten out of the shower and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and started drying her hair with a towel when she heard what sounded like Michiru crying. She walked quickly from the bathroom and sure enough she was met with a heart wrenching sight. Haruka dropped to her knees in front on Michiru and placed her hands over Michiru's that were clasped around her knees. "Michi? Michi look at me." Slowly Michiru lifted her head and looked at Haruka. Before Haruka could say anything else Michiru had flung herself off the couch into Haruka's arms almost knocking Haruka into the coffee table. Haruka held Michiru tightly trying to comfort the aqua haired girl. Eventually Michiru calmed down enough to talk.

"God I'm sorry Haruka."

"Michi you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I hate this. I hate feeling so weak and frightened. I hate the fact that I can't stop thinking about… about that bastard and what he did to me… What he almost did to me."

"I know Michi… I know, but you have to trust me that you will get through this. You're just going to have to be patient. It's going to take some time, but you'll get there and I will be here every step of the way. So for now just get this all out of your system."

As if accepting Haruka's offer Michiru sobbed harder into Haruka's shoulder, clutching at the white t-shirt desperately trying to rid her self of this awful feeling she had.

Haruka felt terrible as she watched the woman she loved break down before her. She wished she could do more then just hold her and say meaningless words. She wanted to believe what she her self had said, that Michiru would get through this, but deep inside she didn't really know if that was true. Takashi had given Haruka quite the beating and though she was suffering… it was merely a physical pain. Michiru was hurting on the outside, but more on the inside. Haruka knew that the emotional trauma was making a mark on Michiru. It was leaving a stain upon her heart that seemed as indelible as the blood that had seeped into the walls. She almost wished that she had killed Takashi for what he had done, but on the other hand she knew that she could never do such a thing. While Haruka had been deep in thought Michiru had calmed down and had actually fallen asleep. Haruka looked down at her tear stained face and smiled a sad smile.

'_I will do everything in my power to help you through this Michiru… Be strong.'_

Carefully Haruka stood up taking Michiru into her arms. She cursed under her breath as the weight of Michiru on her fractured hand, that was now without a splint as she had taken it off to shower, sent sharp pains shooting through it. She ignored it though and carried Michiru down the hall. She stopped halfway and stared at the two doors in front of her. One led to her room and the other to Michiru's. She knew that Michiru wasn't ready to go back into her room so she took Michiru into her room and placed her on the bed which was still unmade from when Michiru had taken a nap in it yesterday. She pulled the covers over the violinist and sat on the bed next to her. She sighed as she turned and looked at the night table. She took the splint and tape that had been lying there and proceeded to fix her now throbbing hand back up. If she wasn't careful there would be permanent damage. The doctor had told her to take it easy and try to avoid using the hand so it could heal, and thus far she had completely ignored his words. She made a mental vow to be more careful and take better care of her self so she wouldn't be jeopardizing not only her piano playing, but her racing. She stood up from the bed and was about to leave and go sleep on the couch when she heard Michiru call her name softly. She sat back down and placed a hand on Michiru's cheek.

"Yeah Michi?"

"Please stay here… sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Haruka only nodded and slipped into the covers beside Michiru. She hesitated for a moment and then placed her arm around Michiru's stomach. Almost immediately Michiru curled into Haruka's body placing her own hand over Haruka's. Soon they were both asleep.

**A/N- I know, I know I already wrote a damn epic up there at the top, but I wanted to mention that if you guys have any questions at all about what's going on or why this happened or didn't happen in the story, please don't hesitate to ask me in a review or private message. I welcome it and I will try my best to answer them… and if I don't have an answer… I have an answer for not having the answer and that is that I'm an idiot and didn't know what I was doing and created a plot hole. Sorry! And I thank Silentking for his/her(I apologize profusely, but I'm not sure if you're a guy or a girl because you're profile mentions nothing) amazing review because it really opened my eyes to some of my flaws in this story and I hope I solved some of them… at least to some extent. Anyways once again I hope you enjoyed this and can forgive my incessant prattling on about nothing important. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So… I hit a wall. Between doctors appointments, physiotherapy sessions, work, apartment hunting and not enough sleep and that awesome thing we all know and love as writers block… this took me a little while to get out… at least compared to my other updates. Gomen to all of those who had this image of me as a master of updating. I am however only mortal and my flaws prove that. Having said that, this chapter is… I don't know really. It kind of just ****is,**** I suppose. Anyways I hope that it's not too bad and that you guys are at least mildly entertained by it.**

**Life Ch 7**

Two weeks had gone by since the horrible event that had so drastically changed Michiru's life. She had finally gone back to school once she felt that she could deal with any questions and not break down. The gash upon her head was still there and healing nicely, but it wasn't that hard to make up a story to go along with it. She and Haruka had told anyone who inquired about where they had been those past weeks that they were involved in a small motorcycle accident. They felt that would account for the cut on her forehead and Haruka's fractured hand. All the bruises that would have indicated a fight, such as the ones on her throat and Haruka's black eye, were gone so the story did very well to cover up what had happened. With Haruka's constant encouragement and presence at school Michiru was surviving… But when she was alone it was another matter.

For the first week Michiru had barely let Haruka out of her sight, begging and pleading that she stay with her. She had even managed to spend every night in Haruka's arms… though that wasn't always because of fear. She had finally fully accepted in her mind that she was indeed in love with the blonde racer and though she wanted to say it every time she saw Haruka she couldn't bring herself to do it. Takashi had left Michiru in a state of vulnerability when it came to relationships. Although she knew that Haruka would never hurt her in any way she was hesitant to even attempt starting something with her. Aside from that fact, she also continued to tell herself that Haruka wasn't in love with her and rejection would be a crushing if not final blow to her. So while Michiru was battling memories of what had happened, the here and now of her love for Haruka was slowly eating away at her.

The second week Michiru had eased up on her almost suffocating grasp on Haruka and had stayed home alone a few times while Haruka ran out to do errands. She would play some sad melody on the violin or sit outside on the balcony in the cold fall air waiting for Haruka to return. One time Haruka had practically yelled at Michiru for being outside saying that the last thing she needed was a cold. Once again Haruka's caring nature made her yearn for her more. She had watched from a crack in the door as Haruka painted her room and fixed the door frame. She couldn't believe that Haruka was doing all this with her fractured hand and when she had offered to help, Haruka adamantly refused to let her in saying that she wasn't allowed till everything was as it use to be… with no traces of the altercation that were tangible. When the room had been restored to its original design she had forced herself to spend time and sleep there. She couldn't continue to burden Haruka so. The first night she hadn't slept at all and instead had curled up on her bed and silently cried. She sometimes muffled the sound by turning her face into the pillow, trying hard not to disturb the occupant of the next room. The following nights were spent in much the same fashion, with her thinking about both Takashi and Haruka and crying into her pillow. However her body's need for sleep started to overcome her and she would cry herself to sleep. Anytime she was alone, thoughts that she had tried desperately to push to the back of her mind resurfaced and claimed her completely.

Now that she was back at school she had a lot to focus on. She needed to catch up on what she had missed during her absence and that included not only homework and assignments, but her music as well. She had missed quite a few rehearsals and even though she could easily play any piece she still felt that she needed the practice. Michiru welcomed the almost overbearing workload… anything that could occupy her mind and distract her from her own thoughts.

The last two weeks had been taxing on Michiru, but Haruka was also dealing with her own problems. She had spent every waking moment trying her best to comfort and reassure Michiru. This act however was tearing Haruka up inside. Each time she held Michiru in her arms she wished with all her might that it was for different reasons. She wished that Michiru would for once be happy in her embrace and not reliving a personal tragedy inside her head. Every night that she would sleep with Michiru next to her she thought about how great it would be if each morning she could wake up next to the aqua haired beauty and not have to restrain herself from kissing those soft lips. However that was not to be.

Haruka was relieved the next week when Michiru seemed to have calmed down a bit and was slightly more comfortable being alone. She still felt bad when she left to buy groceries or the paint for the room, but she herself needed a break. She felt suffocated to be perfectly honest. As much as she had hoped and dreamed that she would be this close to Michiru it was tainted. She felt that she was taking advantage of the situation and needed to distance herself from Michiru, yet still be there for her as she had promised. After she had finished painting the room Michiru had decided to resume sleeping there. The first night broke her heart as she heard the muffled sobs coming from the room next door. She wanted so much to burst in there and hug Michiru as tightly as she could, but at the same time self preservation had started to take over. She couldn't keep rushing to Michiru's side to comfort her when that very same act brought a wave of depression of her self. She had decided that she would have to try very hard to distance her self physically from her aqua haired goddess if she was ever going to get over her one-sided love. If Michiru came running to her she would of course do her best to soothe her… but she was done with rushing to her side… it hurt far more then any physical wound ever could.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and the halls soon became filled with people rushing to go home. Michiru was at her locker placing her books inside while removing her violin for her orchestra rehearsal. She had practiced at lunch to make sure she knew the pieces and was set for her first practice. She had just closed her locker when a familiar voice called out her name. She turned to see Haruka walking over to her with her gym bag slung over her left shoulder.

"Are you all set for your rehearsal?" Haruka asked coming to a stop in front of Michiru.

"Yes I practiced a bit today so I shouldn't have any problems."

"I doubt you would have even if you had not practiced." Michiru blushed a bit at the comment. "Are you going to meet me at track after you're done?"

"Yes. I should be done around six and then we can go home." Haruka nodded at the response.

"Alright I should be done by then too. I'll meet you outside the locker rooms then. Bye." Haruka said as she walked off towards the track field. Michiru stood there for a minute watching the blonde racer walk away. She wanted to run after Haruka and tell her how she felt, but her feet stayed glued to the spot. Michiru was still lost in thought even though Haruka was now out of sight and was only woken from her reverie by a passing teacher.

"Kaiou-san? Are you alright?" Michiru jumped a little, but quickly turned and smiled at the teacher.

"Hai, Sensei… Just thinking about something." The teacher gave her one last look before continuing down the hallway. She sighed to herself and trudged off towards the auditorium.

Six o'clock came very fast and Haruka found herself in the locker rooms getting changed. She wasn't moving very fast as she was lost in deep thought about her roommate as she always was no matter how hard she tried to tell herself to just forget about her and move on.

'_Another night… another agonizing night of not having her. Oh for the love of God I have to stop this. She doesn't love you just get over that fact. You're ruining you life for someone who only cares about you as a friend. The sooner you realize this the sooner you can move on. Why? Why did it have to be so damn hard?' _she thought as she finished buttoning up her shirt. _'You've never had this much trouble getting over other girls before…yeah, but none of there were Michiru.' _ She sighed and slammed the door to her locker closed. She walked out of the locker room and saw Michiru leaning against the wall with her violin held in front of her. _'Once again she looks so damn sad. God damn that Takashi.'_ She walked over to the violinist who was gazing intently upon the floor.

"Hey." She said as she stopped in front of Michiru who looked up. "You alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine, really." She said as she pushed her self off the wall.

"Thinking about him?"

'_No I'm thinking about you.' _"Yeah…" Michiru lied as they started walking towards the parking lot. The walk wasn't long, but the silence between the two of them seemed like an eternity. Once the got to the car Haruka opened the trunk and placed her gym bag inside and then took Michiru's violin from her and placed it inside as well. She had just closed the trunk when a high pitched squeal made the two of them wheel around.

"Haru-chan!!!" squealed a girl with long jet black hair who launched herself at Haruka. Haruka was so surprised she didn't know what to do except for put her arms around the girl so they both wouldn't fall to the ground. Michiru looked at Haruka over the girls shoulder giving her a look the clearly said _'Who is she?'_ to which Haruka just shrugged. Eventually the girl let go and they could see her face.

"Arian?" Haruka asked in bewilderment looking at the girl in front of her.

"The one and only." Arian said as she once again hugged the blonde.

"Haruka?" Michiru cut in trying to get the girl to unhand her best friend, which worked. "Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce you two. Arian this is my best friend, Kaiou Michiru. Michi this is Arian Black… My ex."

**A/N-What's this another cliché? Will it never end? Actually it will end shortly cause I think I'm at the end of my rope with this one. Don't think I can really stretch it out more then maybe 1, possibly 2 chapters… but we'll see. Once again guys reviews really makes me feel good, so if you want to find out what will happen now… you know where to click. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-So yay for reviews. You guys so totally rock. So before the week begins with its fun, much similar to last week what with the apartment hunting, physio and work, here is the next chapter. I will try to get the rest up shortly, but who knows if I'll have time… stupid life… tee hee… life. Get it? Ok I'm tired sorry. Anyways… on with the story.**

**Life Ch 8**

'_Ex?'_ The word floated around the inside of Michiru's head as she continued to stare at the black haired girl in front of her. Haruka noticed that Michiru still had a confused look on her face so she decided to explain.

"Remember I told you that I use to live in the states?" Michiru nodded her head. "Well back then Arian and I were going out. We broke up when I left to move back to Japan. Which leads me to my next question." Haruka turned away from Michiru and stared at Arian. "What are you doing in Japan?"

"My father got a job offer here and he decided to take it. We moved here two weeks ago. I've been coming to this school since then, but I never saw you until today. I happened to be studying at the library till a little while ago and as I was leaving I saw you walking to your car. I of course had to come and say hi."

"Well I have to admit I was shocked to see you. I really never thought I would see you again." Haruka said.

"Well we have to catch up on what's been happening. It has been more then three years now. How about we go grab a coffee?" Haruka turned to look at Michiru and then back to Arian.

"Umm, I would really like that, but I promised Michiru that I would give her a ride home so how about another time?"

"No Ruka it's ok… You should go. I'll walk home."

"Michi I really don't think that you should walk home alone. I'll take you, Arian and I will…"

"No." Michiru cut Haruka off. "I insist that you two go have a cup of coffee and catch up on old times. Seriously I'll be fine. It's not that far of a walk and it's a not so cold tonight." Haruka looked at her and Michiru could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Haruka asked as she looked at Michiru seriously. Haruka really didn't like the idea of Michiru walking home alone. What if something happened?

"Honestly Ruka I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight when you get home, ok?"

"Alright then… but call me if you need me for anything. I mean that ok? Anything." Michiru nodded her response and then turned to Arian who had been watching this exchange with a small smile on her face.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Arian-san." Michiru said as she bowed to the girl, who laughed at her a bit. Michiru looked at her confused as to what was funny.

"I'm sorry I'm still not use to all this Japanese formality stuff. It makes me feel a little awkward. Please from now on just call me Arian."

"Alright. Arian it is. It was a pleasure meeting you. I guess I'll be seeing more of you in the future seeing as you are going to the same school." Michiru smiled.

"It was nice meeting you as well. And I do assume we'll be seeing a lot of each other since you and Haruka seem to be so close." Both Haruka and Michiru blushed a bit at this comment and tried to hide it, but Arian caught it. "I guess I'll see you late then. Have a good night."

"Good night to you as well. I'll see you later Haruka."

"Ok I'll see you when I get home." With that Michiru turned to start walking home, but stopped and turned back to Haruka.

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get my violin out of the trunk? I would like to practice tonight."

"Oh. Yeah sure." Haruka quickly opened the trunk and grabbed the violin handing it to Michiru.

"Thanks. Well have a fun time you two." And once again Michiru left. Haruka stood there watching Michiru walk away with a frown on her face, but was soon pulled out of her thoughts by an elbow to her side.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Haruka asked looking at Arian while rubbing her side.

"I wanted to get your attention." Arian said with an innocent look on her face.

"Well you could have just tapped me on the shoulder instead of hitting me, geez."

"With the way you were staring at Michiru I don't think a tap would have gotten your attention. It looks like I'm going to be hearing some interesting stories tonight." She said with an evil smile as she pulled open the passenger side door of Haruka's car. "Shall we?" Haruka nodded and they both got in the car.

Michiru walked along the road, not really paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was too preoccupied with what had just happened. Haruka's ex had moved to Japan and was in the same school as them… What are the odds? (A/N-I would assume pretty damn slim, but in the world of fanfiction 100 probability to add drama.) She seemed like a really nice girl. She was certainly beautiful. Thinking about this made Michiru feel sick.

'_What if Haruka still has feelings for her? They broke up because Haruka moved, right? So it's entirely possible that Haruka is still in love with her. I don't know if I'll be able to stand losing her to someone else. Wait what am I talking about? She was never mine to begin with… all because I'm too damn chicken to open my mouth. No even that doesn't matter because she doesn't have feelings for me anyways. God why does this hurt so much?'_

Michiru looked up from the pavement, surprised to see that she was already home. She hadn't realized how fast time had passed or how she had really ended up home because she didn't remember taking any of the turns she needed to, but apparently her feet had known where to go. She sighed and went upstairs. As soon as she was inside she leaned against the door and slid down it crying into her hands.

Haruka and Arian were sitting in a small café not far from the school. They had been talking for the last hour about things that had happened such as Haruka and her racing and why Arian's father had transferred. The conversation had lulled to a stop after Arian had asked about Haruka's hand. Haruka went over the story she had told at school, about how she and Michiru had been in a motorcycle accident and then she sat there staring into her tea. Arian was looking at Haruka, who seemed to be in deep thought about something. She smirked as she started talking.

"So what's the deal with this Michiru girl?"

"Hmm? What about her?"

"Well you two seem to be pretty close."

"She's been my best friend and roommate since I moved back here three years ago." Haruka said not really looking up from her tea.

"Uh huh. And…"

"And what?" Haruka asked finally looking into Arian's eyes.

"Oh come on Haruka. We dated for a year and were friends even before that… I know you. At least I like to think I still do. You like her."

"What?" Haruka asked as she blushed profusely turning her eyes back to her tea trying to hide it. _'Does everyone know?'_ "Why would you say that? We're just friends."

"Uh huh. And that's why you blush anytime someone mentions anything about you two being together right?" Haruka only blushed harder at this. "Yep… looks completely platonic to me." Arian said smiling wickedly at he friend. "You know I've never seen you blush before… ever. She must be special to make the great Haruka Tenoh blush so much. Usually it's the other way around."

"Look it doesn't matter. Even if I was in love with her she would never return my feelings. She's straight."

"Ok first… You are so in love with her it's ridiculous. Second how do you know that she doesn't have feelings towards you? From what I saw she blushed just as much as you did back at the school. And all I did was say you guys were close. It was your minds that took you guys somewhere that made you both blush. From where I sit… I'd say she likes you too."

"Well you always had a crazy imagination. She is definitely straight. She had a boyfriend." Haruka frowned as she said this, and for more then one reason.

"Had? And now?"

"Well now she's single, but that's because the guy was a complete jerk." _'Understatement of the year.' _"But as soon as she's over what happened I'm sure there will be guys falling in line to date her."

"Well if the guy was a jerk wouldn't she be dating one of her many suitors now? I don't think I would be heartbroken over some asshole."

"The situation is a little more complicated then that. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. All I can say is that when she is ready to start dating again she'll have her pick of any guy… She would never choose me."

"Well you'll never know unless you say something. God how could I have ever dated you? You have no self-esteem or backbone." She stared at her blonde friend and sighed. "Look Haruka, I can see this eating you up inside and you're going to have to do something about it because if it were me I don't think I would be able to handle living with someone I was in love with and not having that affection returned. I'd go nuts. How long has this been going on? How long have you been in love with her?" Once again Haruka said nothing and stared downwards. "Haruka?"

"Since the moment I met her." Haruka said in barely more then a whisper. Arian frowned at hearing this. Three years of being so close to the one you love and never being able to say that you love them or kiss them. It would be the worst torture ever.

"Haru-chan… You need to end this one way or the other. You're just going to hurt yourself more. Either tell her and see what happens or… well maybe it's time to move on and maybe find somewhere else to live." Haruka looked up into the concerned eyes of her friend and Arian could see that Haruka looked to be on the verge of tears, but wouldn't let them fall.

"I could never leave her. No. I made a promise that I would always be there for her no matter what… And I will be."

"Well then tell her how you feel. You never know until you try."

"And what happens when she rejects me huh?" Haruka said looking very angry and raising her voice a little. "What happens then? Will everything go back to how it was? Saying that I love her could ruin our friendship. I don't want to risk it… I don't want to lose her." The last part was very quiet.

"Haruka even if she doesn't love you… It's obvious that she cares for you very deeply. I don't think she would stop being friends with you if you admit how you feel. I'm not saying it won't be awkward at first… but you guys will adjust. Just think about it. Look if I'm right then she'll return you feelings… if not then you at least know and it might make it easier to move on. I know that you keep telling yourself that she doesn't love you, but I'm sure there's that faint glimmer of hope in the back of your mind telling you that maybe she does love you. Perhaps if that glimmer were taken away it would be easier. But don't keep deluding yourself that everything will be alright if you let things keep going as they are right now because it will just keep hurting more and more." Arian finished her little speech and sat back in her chair looking at Haruka. Haruka finally lifted her head and to Arian's relief had a smile, a small one, but a smile none the less, on her face.

"You always were really smart. Tell me again why we broke up?" Haruka asked and Arian just laughed.

"Cause you were moving to another country and I was just too damn smart for you apparently. It would never have worked if I had to do all the thinking for both of us. I just hope that Michiru can deal with you. I'm impressed I managed it for a year." Haruka glared at her friend playfully across the table and laughed a bit. It went silent again, but the air wasn't as oppressive as it was before and Haruka was still smiling a bit.

"I know that you're right about all this, but still… I need some time to think about how I should go about this. I really don't want to screw it up."

"Yeah, you should definitely take your time… although I don't suggest another three years." Arian said winking at the racer.

"Hey what happened to helping me? Now you're just insulting."

"Sorry, but I used up all my wisdom and helpfulness for the day. Now I'm just left with sarcastic insults." She answered sticking her tongue out at Haruka. "However after you've thought about how you want to proceed, I will gladly help… that is for a fee." She said grinning.

"A fee? And what pray tell would this fee be?"

"I heard there's going to be a festival in the city this Friday. I still don't have many friends…"

"I wonder why?" Haruka muttered playfully which earned her a kick under the table. "Ow."

"As I was saying I still don't have many friends so I was wondering if you would go with me. I don't want to miss it, but there is no way I'm going alone. I don't want to feel like a loser." Haruka opened her mouth, but shut it quickly as soon as she saw the death glare Arian was giving her. "So what do you say?"

"It's a deal. Besides I guess I do owe you for the advice."

"That you do. Well it's getting late. We should probably get going. We do have class tomorrow." The blonde nodded and they both stood up. Arian was about to leave some cash on the table when Haruka placed a hand over hers.

"My treat tonight. I do owe you." She said as she placed enough money on the table to cover both their bills. "Can I offer you a ride home?" Arian just nodded and they left the restaurant. While driving Arian couldn't help, but stare at Haruka.

'_You really haven't changed have you? Still as stubborn as ever. I can't believe that you fell in love with someone as dense as you. How can you both not see how the other feels?' _Arian laughed and shook her head a little. Haruka turned and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked looking from the road to Arian.

"You!" she laughed. Haruka looked at her confused, but then just smiled and continued driving.

**A/N- Wooh. Nothing like late night/early morning (however you want to look at it) writing. What a rush. Well this chapter is much lighter then the others and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can see we are definitely getting to the end here. However it's not done yet so to get to that oh so wonderful conclusion that we all know will happen you know what to do…review, review, and review… the three most important words in fanfiction.lol. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Ok so I was originally only going to post this tomorrow because I wanted to wait for more reviews cause I'm so damn greedy, but instead I offer this as a gift to gottoluvanime… You know why. So that having been said this is the second to last chapter. I was originally going to make this the last, but I found a way to stretch it so I did. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Life Ch 9**

After dropping Arian off Haruka decided to take the long way home to give her self some time to think. She knew that Arian was right. She had to do something and she was going to have to do it soon or she was just going to hurt herself more.

'_How do I tell her I love her… especially after what just happened to her? I know this isn't really the best time, but I have to… If I don't do it soon I know I never will and then it's really going to be too late. Although it is possible that it's too late even now…' _Haruka sighed as she finally pulled into her parking spot. She looked at the clock in the car before killing the ignition and saw that it was almost eleven. _'Wow… I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sure that Michi is going to be asleep by now. I guess that gives me more time to think about how I'm going to go about this. I don't think I've ever had to do something this tough before.' _Haruka got out of the car and proceeded up to the apartment. When she got there she took her keys and found the right one within seconds. When she installed the new lock she needed to make copies of the keys and the man at the cutters had offered her a design to be printed on the key itself. Haruka agreed instantly and the house key now had a flame designed stamped on it. She knew it was lame, but at least it didn't take her five minutes to find the right one. Now she just needed to get the other keys done so she could distinguish those as well. She opened the door to complete darkness aside from what was coming in from the windows. Not surprising since it was so late. Michiru was surely in bed by now. She walked in and hung up her jacket. She turned to go down the hall, but something caught her eye on the couch. She walked over and found Michiru curled up and fast asleep. Haruka knelt down beside her and brushed the aqua hair out of Michiru's face. The moonlight that shone on her illuminated two tear stained cheeks. Haruka frowned at this as she continued to stroke Michiru's hair. _'Still thinking about it eh? God I wish I could take all this pain away from you Michi… maybe then some of my pain would lessen. It kills me to see you like this.' _Haruka sighed as she stood up. She stayed there looking at Michiru for a few moments and then stooped over placing one arm under Michiru's legs and the other under her back. She lifted Michiru and carried her to her bedroom carefully laying her down on the bed. She covered the violinist in the blankets and placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead. _'I love you so much Michi… and soon… you'll know it and I only hope you can forgive me for it.' _Haruka quietly left the room and went back to the living room and out on the balcony as she usually did when she needed to think. She stayed there for at least half an hour leaning against the railing and looking out over the lights of the city. Finally a small smile graced her lips. _'That's it!' _With that final thought Haruka went back inside and went to sleep.

The next day Michiru woke up and was surprised to find her self in her own bed. She wondered how she had gotten there considering the last thing she remembered was crying on the couch. Shortly though she knew the answer… _'Haruka… How else?' _ She got up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall. She looked towards the bathroom as she heard water running and realized Haruka was in the shower. She decided that she would go make breakfast for the two of them and walked off to the kitchen. About twenty minutes later Haruka walked into the kitchen with her uniform on, minus the jacket, and was drying her hair with a towel.

"Smells good in here." Haruka said as she sat down at the table. Michiru came by and put a plate with eggs on it in front of her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Michiru said as she sat down across from Haruka with her own plate. She stared down at her plate as she ate. Haruka watched her for a few minutes until she decided to break the silence.

"How are you doing today?" She asked softly. Michiru looked up into Haruka's concerned eyes.

"I'm alright… Thank you for bringing me to my room last night by the way." Michiru said as she returned to her study of the eggs on her plate.

"You're welcome." It was again silent until Michiru spoke again.

"Did you have a nice time last night with Arian?"

"I did actually. It was good to see her again. I never realized how much I've missed her." Haruka said smiling as she thought about the previous night with Arian. Haruka didn't notice, but Michiru had gone incredibly pale at these words. "And last night it seemed as if we had never really been apart… she still knows me so incredibly well."

"I see…" Michiru mumbled quietly. Haruka finally looked at Michiru and her smile disappeared.

"Are you ok? You don't look so well." Haruka asked as she stood up and went around the table. She placed her hand on Michiru's forehead to see if she had a fever. She was surprised to feel that it wasn't too hot. _'Then why does she look so pale?' _Haruka was a little shocked when Michiru pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." She said quietly as she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can go to school." Haruka nodded as she watched Michiru walk away.

'_What was that? Was she…was she jealous? Was she jealous of Arian?' _ Haruka stood in shock watching the empty hallway. _'Holy crap… Maybe Arian was right. Now I really owe her. And God I really am dense.' _ Haruka thought as she started to clean up the dishes from breakfast, with a smirk plastered on her face the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. When it was warm enough she slipped out of her clothes and entered the shower. The water cascaded down her body and matted her hair to her skin. She stood stock still for a few minutes, before slowly she wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to the floor of the shower, her tears mixing with the water from the shower.

'_Why? Why couldn't I say how I feel? Now it's too late. It's obvious she still has feelings for Arian. She hasn't smiled like that for weeks. I can't do this anymore… I can't.'_ Michiru stayed like that for awhile before realizing that she had to get ready for school. She quickly shut off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and going to her room. She heard a knock on the door and Haruka's voice.

"Are you alright Michi?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well then hurry up… we're going to be late."

"Hai. I'm almost ready." She pulled on the jacket to her uniform and after checking herself in the mirror opened her door. She was met by Haruka who was still standing there and her eyes looked into concerned teal ones.

"You sure you're ok?" Haruka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai. Really. Thank you for your concern, but I'm just tired." Haruka still didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Alright then. Let's go." Haruka said gesturing with her hand for Michiru to lead the way, which she did. Haruka followed closing the door behind them. As usual there was an awkward silence between them. Haruka looked at Michiru from the corner of her eye while they were in the elevator.

'_I'm sorry if I'm the one making you feel this way, but if that is the case… I will make up for it… soon. I promise. Just wait a little longer for me Michi.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and Haruka bolted out of her class running down the halls. Earlier she had gone to the office and asked for a copy of Arian's schedule. At first the secretary didn't want to give it to her, but after some shameless flirting she gave in to Haruka's charm. Arian and Haruka didn't have any classes together so Haruka found out what class Arian had left with the help of the schedule and ran to it hoping to catch her as she left. She rounded a corner and screeched to a halt near the classroom door as she searched the crowd that was pouring out. Shortly she saw jet black hair walking by. She snatched Arian's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Ow. What the… Haruka? What the hell." She asked as she jerked her arm away from Haruka's grip and started rubbing it. "That hurt."

"Sorry about that, but I really need your help. I think you were right."

"Well duh, but about what in particular."

"Michiru. I think she's jealous of you and me." Arian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh really?" She asked as she placed her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled her closer in mock seduction. "Does she think that there's still a spark of romance between us?" Haruka only raised her eyebrows at this.

"Well that's what it seemed like this morning." Haruka said prying Arian's arms from around her. Arian could only laugh. "Anyways the point is that I've made my decision."

"So you're finally going to tell her?" Arian asked as she started walking towards her locker with Haruka in tow.

"Yep and you're going to help me." They continued walking neither of them noticing the pair or teary blue eyes that followed them.

**A/N- Alright so one more chapter left. I hope you guys are still enjoying this enough to review…. Reviews make me happy…. And recently I've been running off of them and not sleep. Honestly I've had only 4 hours sleep in the last 36 hours and yet have written two chapters in that time. I'm waiting to keel over and pass out, but that luxury still eludes me. Lol. Anyways almost done so keep reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-So here it is the long anticipated final chapter… well not really long anticipated… whatever. Ok so I need to ask everyone a favor before they read this. Go to stabilomusic(dot com)and click on albums, happiness and disaster and listen to the song ordinary. Go on. I'll wait. Sings in head Alright done? Cause seriously you should go listen to the song. I don't write songfics, but the song fits so damn well. Alright now that that's out of the way here it is. I hope you all enjoy reading it cause I enjoyed writing it.**

**Life Ch 10**

The sun was starting to set and it cast a yellow-orange glow across Tokyo. A breeze blew through golden hair making it appear more tussled then usual. Teal eyes looked across the courtyard of the school and then back down to the watch that had been its victim for the past hour. Haruka sighed as she pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and proceeded to walk to her car. She had been in that previous position waiting for Michiru to show up so they could go home together, but she never appeared. Haruka was worried to say the least. She knew that Michiru was suppose to be at a rehearsal so she had told her earlier in the day that she would train at the track and then meet up with her after. She had actually used the time to talk to Arian about what she was planning for this Friday… the day she would confess her love to Michiru. As she got to her car she heard a door open behind her. Turning around she hoped to see Michiru, but frowned upon noticing it was Kenshi one of the percussionist. She was about to get in her car when she turned around and jogged toward Kenshi.

"Kenshi-san." She called out in order to grab his attention. It worked and he looked up from the music he was looking over.

"Oh hi Haruka-san. How are you?" He asked smiling politely at her.

"I'm well, thank you. Listen, have you seen Michiru?"

"Actually no, I haven't. She was supposed to be at the rehearsal, but she never showed up. I didn't think too much of it since she doesn't really have to be there. She only really shows up to help the other violinists. Why is there a problem?"

"No… no I was just wondering if she would need a lift that's all. Well thanks Kenshi-san. Have a good night."

"You as well Haruka-san. Bye" And with that he walked off leaving a very confused blonde there.

"That's not like her at all…" She muttered as she got in her car, speeding off in the direction of her apartment. When she walked in she noticed that Michiru's shoes were there and she heaved a sigh of relief at knowing she was safe at home. She walked over to the Michiru's room and knocked on the door. She gained no response and tried again. After again receiving silence as an answer she turned the knob and slowly opened the door whispering Michiru's name.

"Michi?" She peered through the crack she had just made and saw Michiru already curled up in bed, seemingly asleep. Haruka walked in and stood next to the bed watching its occupant sleep for a minute before bringing the covers up around Michiru, making sure they were secure. Afterwards she walked out and closed the door while quietly bidding Michiru a good night. After the door was close, dark blue eyes opened slowly. Michiru sat up and looked at the door. She wiped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. She thought back to what she had seen earlier that day

She had just finished her last class of the day and was making her way to her locker when a familiar voice caught her attention. She looked around trying to find Haruka and eventually saw her... with Arian's arms around her neck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This proved it… They clearly still had feelings for each other and were back together. She had quickly run away from the scene and only stopped when she reached her locker. She grabbed her things from it and then ran outside heading home. She knew that she was supposed to go to rehearsal and then meet up with Haruka afterwards… but she didn't want to see Haruka… and clearly Haruka didn't want to see her. When she arrived home she immediately shut herself up in her room and cried. She cried because now she didn't know what she had left. She was alone. Without Haruka she was completely alone. She had finally calmed down and heard Haruka come into the apartment. She had glanced at the clock and realized that Haruka had probably waited for her for quite awhile if she was only getting home now. She heard Haruka knock on the door and decided that she still couldn't face the blonde. She had hoped that Haruka would just go away if she ignored her, but instead she had opened the door. Michiru quickly pretended to be asleep. She had listened intently and heard Haruka take quiet steps towards her and then there was silence. Michiru was surprised when she felt the covers being lifted onto her and then heard Haruka retreat while whispering "_Good night Michi._"

Now she sat there crying silently. Why did it take her so long to realize that the person she had always wanted… the person she had always loved was right in front of her face. And then even when she had realized it, still couldn't act on it. She had had the chance, but never took it and now it was officially too late. Someone else had Haruka. Michiru cried more and more as she thought of Arian holding Haruka… kissing Haruka.

'_Why can't that be me?'_

And as she had done so often the past two and a half weeks, she cried herself to sleep.

The rest of the week Michiru managed to skillfully avoid Haruka. She would wake up early and come home wither before the blonde or after, and lock herself in her room. And every time Haruka would check up on her she would pretend to be asleep. She felt terrible doing that to the racer, but she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Haruka without breaking down. Haruka had helped her so much after Takashi, and she didn't need to burden Haruka with the fact that she was in love with her. It wasn't Haruka's fault that she was in love with her. No. Michiru would just have to learn to deal with this on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was sitting in the cafeteria of the school when Thursday came. She was gloomily pushing around her salad with her fork when someone sat down across from her. She glanced up hoping to see Michiru, but instead saw Arian. She frowned and returned her contemplation to her salad.

"It's nice to see you too." Arian said sarcastically. "What's wrong Haruka? Last I saw you were all psyched up and excited about confessing to Michiru and now you're sitting here looking like someone just killed your dog."

"It's Michiru."

"Oh don't tell me you've changed your mind? I swear to God you are so thickheaded th…"

"No." Haruka cut in. "No it's not that it's just that… well it seems as if Michiru is avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" Haruka nodded. "Why would she do that?"

"I honestly don't know. But I haven't seen her since Tuesday afternoon. She was suppose to meet me after her rehearsal, but as it turns out she never went. When I got home she was already asleep. And the rest of the week she's gone before I get up and then asleep when I get home. I don't know what's wrong." Haruka said finally abandoning her salad and giving Arian her full attention. Arian in turn just frowned.

"Well that is odd… Perhaps she's still jealous of us and can't bear to see you without taking you in her arms and kissing you" Arian said with a dramatic flair, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. Haruka glared at her. "Ok sorry, but you know maybe that is it. She's jealous and can't deal with it head on so is instead avoiding you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Really? Did you always hang around watching Michiru with her boyfriend or did you skulk off to a corner to be alone and sulk?" Haruka only blushed at this very accurate statement. "Uh huh. Once again I have to say it… you really haven't changed have you."

"Alright fine. Let's say your right… What do I do? How do I ask her to meet me at the festival if she won't even look at me?"

"Ah, see now this is why you have me here… to save your ass." Arian smirked as she sidled up closer to the blonde to reveal her brilliant plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday came and went quickly and Michiru found herself returning to the apartment after school and rehearsal. She had been surprised today because when she got up early in order to avoid the blonde; she found that Haruka was already gone. She also noticed when she left the school that Haruka's car was gone from the parking lot and now that she entered the apartment discovered that she wasn't there. Michiru thought it strange at first, but then her mind quickly took her to where she didn't want to be with thoughts of Haruka and Arian. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. As soon as she turned the corner her eyes were met with a bouquet of red roses. Stunned she walked up to them and took the envelope that was resting against the base of the vase. It had her name scrawled on it in familiar writing. Hesitantly she opened it and read,

_Dear Michiru,_

_I Don't know what I've done that has made you feel that you need to avoid me, but please believe me when I say that I'm sorry for it. I've never meant to hurt you and if I have I regret it immensely. I know that I can be dense sometimes, and as a matter of fact have been called such numerous times this week, but I've finally figured out something that has been plaguing me these past 3 years in regards to you and I've made a decision. I would greatly appreciate it if you would meet me tonight at the Tokyo festival at 8:00. I hope you will come, because this is really important to me and I need to say it before I once again revert back to my normal cowardice self. So please, I beg of you… meet me tonight._

_Haruka_

Michiru stared at the letter while the words that she had just read raced through her head.

'_What does she mean 'in regards to me'? 'Really important'? 'I beg of you'?'_

For as long as Michiru had known her, Haruka Tenoh has never begged. Not in action, nor in words. If she was begging now then it had to be important. Michiru was really confused by all this.

'_What decision has she made and what does it have to do with me? And why does she want to meet me at the festival of all places.' _Michiru looked up at the clock on the stove and saw that it was already 6:45. If she was going to go she would have to get ready and leave soon to be on time… but did she want to. Michiru looked at the roses that stood on the table and couldn't help, but smile a bit. _'I guess I owe her and if this is important I should be there. I should be there as her friend… even if that's all I can ever be.' _With that final thought Michiru hurried to take a shower and change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka paced back and forth, worry etched onto her handsome features.

"Jesus Christ Haruka calm down." Arian said as she picked at the cotton candy in her hand. Haruka only looked up and then back down to continue with her pacing. Arian frowned and discarded the cone from the cotton candy and stood blocking Haruka's path. "She's going to show up ok. There's no way she would leave you waiting like this."

"You mean waiting like this for the second time this week?" Haruka asked a little bit angry. Her nervousness and tension was starting to make her really agitated.

"Well this time you left a note that pleaded her to come here and if I'm right, as I usually am, then she won't let you down."

"Well I really hope you are right because I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't show."

"Look at the bright side… you got to spend the evening with me and that's about as fun as it gets." Arian said trying to cheer up her blonde friend. Finally she got a small smile out of her friend.

"Thank you Arian. For helping me with all this. I really appreciate it, no matter the outcome."

"You're welcome Haru-chan." Arian said as she embraced Haruka. When they pulled apart Arian's eyes went wide. Haruka noticed and turned around to see what she was looking at. She was met with the sight of Michiru standing there, with tears in her eyes.

"Michi… I" Haruka tried to explain, but before she could utter another word Michiru took off running in the direction of the beach. "Shit." Haruka said as she took of after her.

"Haruka!" Haruka turned back to Arian. "Follow through with the plan. I'll hold up my end." Haruka only nodded and continued running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru ran and ran until finally her legs gave out and she collapsed into the sand. She was having trouble breathing due to the running and the crying so she sat there panting looking out over the water. She was suddenly aware of another presence behind her and winced as she heard the voice of the person she loved so much.

"Michi…"

"Go away Haruka. Just please… go away." Haruka stood still looking at Michiru's shuddering shoulders for a few minutes before she sat down behind Michiru and pulled her into her arms. "Haruka I said go away." Michiru said as she struggled a bit to get out of the embrace.

"No." Haruka said with a little more force then she would have liked to.

"What?" Michiru asked incredulous.

"I said no. I'm not going away. It's taken me too long to get here and I won't stop just because of a misunderstanding… or at least what I think is one."

"What is there to misunderstand? You should just go back to Arian so you two can be happy."

"I'm happy where I am right now." Haruka said in a light voice as she eased up her grip on Michiru who turned around to face Haruka.

"What?"

"I said I'm happy where I am now… with you." Haruka said as she reached out and wiped away the tears from Michiru's eyes. "Michi… did you think that Arian and I were back together?" Michiru blushed a bit as she realized that she had been mistaken.

"Well it just looked like… you said that you had really missed her and…"

"Yes I missed her… but as a friend nothing more Aside from me moving we realized that we didn't love each other. We broke up on good terms and are friends, but we have no intentions of getting back together." Haruka continued staring at Michiru's face which despite being tear stained still looked beautiful in the moonlight that shone off the waves of the ocean. "Michi… were you jealous?" Once again Michiru just blushed and looked down. She then felt a soft hand lift her chin up and in the next instance a pair of soft lips were pressed against hers. At first she was shocked, but soon gave in and kissed back. The kiss was a gentle, timid one at first, but grew a little more intense until they broke apart for air. Michiru stared up into the teal eyes that she loved so much and couldn't believe what had just happened… that is until Haruka leaned down and captured her lips again. When the broke for the second time Haruka was the first to speak. "I can't even begin to tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"I can't believe how long I've wanted you to do that." Michiru said quietly, more to herself then to Haruka. She then spoke louder, "Wait… How long have you wanted to do that?" Haruka blushed at this and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Ummmm… since the first moment I met you." Michiru couldn't help but giggle at this, but then she turned serious.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Well what was I suppose to say? 'Hey Michiru I know we just met and I don't know if you're a lesbian or not, but I love you.' Not exactly the perfect ice breaker if you ask me." Michiru once again laughed at Haruka's response. "Also I was convinced that you were straight what with the boyfriend and all." Michiru frowned a bit at the mention of Takashi. Haruka noticed this and immediately regretted it. "Sorry to bring that up, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright Haruka. Really. I can't say that I'm fully over what happened, but I know that I will be… with you here with me." She said smiling up at Haruka who returned the smile.

"Well now that we now how long I've been pining over you…what about you?"

"What? What do you mean what about me?"

"Oh come on you were clearly jealous… and by clearly I mean Arian had to practically hit me in the head with a 2X4 before I saw it." Michiru blushed again.

"Well… I suppose I only really realized that I loved you after the incident, but then after thinking about it… I realized that I've loved you for much longer… perhaps since I met you. I was just too blind or stubborn or whatever to realize it. And then when I saw you and Arian I thought that I had lost you." Haruka took Michiru's hands in hers, kissing the back of them and then looking into her deep blue eyes.

"You'll never lose me. I made a promise that I would never leave you and I have every intention of honoring that promise." Michiru couldn't help it, she once again broke down in tears… but these were tears of happiness. "Michi what's wrong?" Haruka asked shocked and concerned as to why she was crying.

"Nothing… Nothings wrong. Everything's perfect… now." Haruka smiled and wiped away Michiru's tears before placing another kiss on the girls lips. Afterwards Haruka gently turned Michiru around so that she was sitting in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist. Michiru placed her hands on top of Haruka's and leaned back into her enjoying the warmth it provided. They sat like this for a little while until Haruka looked down at her watch.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late. We should get going."

"Why? It's Friday we don't have to be up early tomorrow." Michiru asked confused.

"I know, but I made… 'reservations'." Haruka smirked mysteriously as she stood up and offered her hand to Michiru. Michiru accepted and when they were both standing they brushed the sand off of themselves. Once satisfied, Michiru looked over at Haruka and noticed that Haruka was all dressed up. She was in her black suit with a Dark blue shirt and the gold tie she had worn previously. Haruka saw her staring at her and returned a curious stare. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No… I was just thinking how handsome you look right now. You're all dressed up." Haruka smirked at this.

"Well I had planned to make this a very special evening… I certainly didn't plan to be running along the beach after you."

"Sorry about that."

"Never mind, as far as I'm concerned it all worked out well wouldn't you say?" Michiru nodded and hugged Haruka. "However it's not over yet. Come on." Haruka said as she took Michiru's hand leading her back towards where her car was parked.

Soon enough they found themselves at their apartment building and Michiru gave Haruka a skeptical look, to which Haruka replied with a mysterious grin. When they got into the apartment Haruka told Michiru to wait in the entrance way, which she did with a confused look still plastered on her face.

"Alright you can come in." Haruka's voice floated from the kitchen. Michiru turned the corner and gasped a bit. The table was elegantly set, the roses as its centerpiece, and a delicious looking meal sat on the table steaming. Michiru's confusion was even more now.

"Haruka how did you do all this? You've been with me." Michiru asked.

"I had a little help from a friend." Haruka said as she held up a note for Michiru to see. Michiru took it and read it.

_And there… I held up my end of the deal now you hold up yours by not screwing this up. Because I swear to God if you do I am going to kick your ass right back to America._

_-Arian_

Michiru couldn't help, but laugh at this.

"Arian did all this?" Michiru asked gesturing to the table.

"Well we all know that I can't really cook aside from the occasional stir fry so I asked for her help. As a matter of fact she helped in more ways then this, but yeah. I told her that I would be bringing you around 10 and she said it would be ready and waiting and lo and behold it is."

"Well now that I know you two aren't dating I'm liking her more and more." Haruka laughed and pulled out a chair for Michiru to sit in, which she did. Haruka then went to the other side of the table and sat down. Once she did she raised the glass of wine that had already been poured.

"To us?" She asked in a bit of an unsure voice. Michiru giggled as she raised her glass and repeated the phrase.

"Hai, to us."

They ate their meal in relative silence, but one that was very comfortable and enjoyable. They stole glances of the other as they ate and every time their eyes met they smiled and blushed a little. After they were done eating they were outside on the balcony enjoying the cool breeze. Haruka had her arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, and Michiru was leaning back into Haruka's body. They stayed like that for awhile until Haruka broke the silence.

"I love you Michiru." Michiru turned around in Haruka's arms and leaned up to kiss her. After parting Michiru smiled at Haruka.

"I love you to Haruka."

**The End..?**

**A/N- The question mark is because I have gotten some requests for a sequel and I am thinking about doing it. I don't know when, but maybe. Let me know if you want me to. The bigger my ego the more likely chance you guys have of a sequel. Lol. Just kidding. Anyways I have to thank all you guys who read, whether you reviewed or not, because I am just so damn happy that you read it. And to those of you who did review hugs all in big group hug. I can not thank you enough. I never imagined I would write a story that would get a 100 reviews… I assume this chapter will get me those last 2 I need to hit that mark. It's an amazing feeling, really it is and I feel honored that you guys stuck with me to the end and didn't want to beat me up for the absurd amount of clichés I used. Well maybe you did, but were polite enough not to mention it. Overall I think a good time was had by all so once again Thank you and I love you all. Till next time keep enjoying 'life'. (Come on I had to) Sayonara.**

**-Reusch17**


End file.
